


Trick or Treat

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Being a Dick, In Dean's Opinion, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel, Sexual Tension, Time Warps, Treats, Tricks, at least, pocket universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gives Dean and Castiel a chance to avoid the trick. But since they don't know the game, they don't follow. Gabriel has some fun instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

“Deano~!” Gabriel called from the bunker’s library. “Grab me some candy, would ya?” Dean rolled his eyes, pulling a beer out of the refrigerator.

“Get your damn candy yourself, Gabriel. You’re more than able,” he replied, popping open the bottle.

“Cassie, would you be so kind as to get me some candy?” Gabriel asked.

“Dean is correct, Gabriel. It is with your abilities to obtain candy yourself,” Castiel answered. Dean grinned and waltzed back into the library, expecting to see Sam hunched over his laptop with Gabriel beside him, and Castiel flipping through books he pulled out at random.

His stomach dropped when he walked into a white room with a king-sized bed at the center, hearing a slight echo of a _snap_. He turned around, hoping the door would still be there, but Dean was only faced with a blank wall. It was then that he realized he now wore nothing but leather pants and … Dean’s face flushed. “Dammit, Gabriel.” Panties. Of course Gabriel had to know about the panties.

Dean crooked his arm, leaning it against the wall, and covered his face. “I’m going to gut that sonova someday,” he groaned.

“Dean?”

Dean turned again to see Castiel standing close to the bed. Dean swallowed. Cas was wearing the same kind of leather pants as Dean. _If he’s wearing leather pants, too, does that mean—_ Dean cut the thought off there.

“Cas,” Dean said, “you’re brother’s a dick.” Dean crossed the room and sat on the bed. He found a sticky note first.

_Trick or treat! You guys didn’t give me candy, so you got Loki’d. Play nice and maybe I’ll let you out. And if you don’t … well, I’m sure you can guess. And, no, Dean, Cassie can’t just mojo out. Food will be delivered three times a day. You’re welcome. ~ Gabriel._

And then Dean found a bottle of lube.

“I’ll say it again. You’re brother’s a dick,” Dean groaned, sliding the lube under the bed before Cas could ask what it was. That would be a conversation Dean wanted to avoid.

But, then, of course, the bottle appeared exactly where it was before Dean touched it. Dean immediately blamed Gabriel, shoving the bottle beneath a pillow. It reappeared where it had been, and Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it.

He decided that ignoring it would be the next best thing. “What the hell is your brother trying to accomplish this time?” Dean asked, lying down on this bed. Castiel scanned the sticky note again.

“I do not understand; don’t we already act friendly towards each other?” Cas cocked his head to one side, and Dean couldn’t help but compare him to a bird. Dean didn’t mention that he had an idea of what Gabriel meant by ‘play nice.’ It was difficult enough seeing the angel dressed how he was. Telling Castiel what Gabriel probably expected of them would beyond what Dean could bear.

“He’s your brother. How should I know?”

“We are not related in the same sense that you and Sam are, Dean,” Cas said again. Dean waved a hand and shrugged.

“Well, you call each other ‘brother,’ so,” Dean trailed off with another shrug. “So, Gabriel’s not letting you angel zap out of here?”

Castiel seemed to wait a moment before answering, and Dean shifted a little where he was lying. The air felt different, like it was shifting or something. “No,” Cas finally replied. “My Grace isn’t harmed or repressed, but I cannot fly from this room.” Then the air went back to normal, and Dean had to wonder what exactly just happened.

“Great,” he said slowly. “Now what?”

“I do not know. We are released only if we complete whatever it is that Gabriel wants us to do. As to what that is, I can’t imagine.” _I can imagine it too well, Cas, and I hope I’m wrong._ Dean flipped over to lay on his stomach, looking up at Castiel.

“So, we’re in here for the foreseeable future, aren’t we?”

~*~*~

“You did _what_ with my brother?” Sam asked. Gabriel grinned.

“I stuck him in a pocket universe with little Cassie until they work out some tension that was so tangible you could gag on it. Don’t worry, they won’t be harmed or anything like that.”

The two didn’t mention Mystery Spot or TV Land.

“So, you’ll let them out?”

“Once they hump like bunnies.” Gabriel laughed as Sam’s face turned red.

“I didn’t need that image.”

~*~*~

Dean had fallen asleep twice in this white room. He’d eaten eighteen meals within the white walls. And he’d been tortured by the view of Cas’s ass in leather pants the entire time. _Damn you, Gabriel,_ Dean thought, and not for the first time.

Dean was not going to survive much longer.

~*~*~

“How long are you planning on keeping them in there for?” It had only been about three hours in reality, but Gabriel was saying that time moved differently in the pocket universe.

Gabriel shrugged. “However long it takes. I’m curious as to see how long Deano can last.”

~*~*~

Dean gave up.

A door appeared and unlocked with a quiet _click,_ but Dean and Castiel were too preoccupied to notice.


End file.
